Latające kompotierki
by toroj
Summary: Parodia "Gwiezdnych wojen" popełniona w chwili niepoczytalności. Jednoczęściówka.


1

"LATAJĄCE KOMPOTIERKI – czyli całkiem bezsensowna opowieść ze świata Star Wars."

Po wybuchu Gwiazdy Śmierci numer dwa, zapanował względny spokój. Byli żołnierze Imperium uprawiali w ogródkach fasolkę szparagową, pod czujnym okiem byłych rebeliantów. Ci z kolei zajęci byli uprawianiem tego, co zwykle uprawiają byli buntownicy. Na gruzach Imperium Zła budowano Imperium Dobra, a politolodzy usiłowali się doszukać różnic między jednym a drugim.

Na takim to, ubolewania godnym tle histe... historycznym umieszczona została poniższa opowieść.

Oczywiście największy spokój, szczęście i ogólna sielanka panowała na planecie Alderaan II (zwanej też "pępkiem galaktyki"), w stolicy Nowego Imperium Pomyślności, w pałacu Jej Wysokości Królowej Lei, która dawała dobry przykład wszystkim poddanym, dorobiwszy się męża, dziecka (może niekoniecznie w tej kolejności) oraz kota imieniem Bill. Jej Wysokość Królowa Galaktyki Odkrańcadokrańca Leia siedziała akurat na tronie w stosownej sali, przeglądając najnowszy numer "Vogue" i zakreślając co bardziej interesujące ciuchy. U jej boku drzemał (z królewską temperówką-do-jaśnie-oświeconych-ołówków na kolanach) stary graf Kserkses, zwany w skrócie Kserografem. U stóp królowej siedziało jej pierworodne dziecię, bawiące się laleczką przedstawiającą mistrza Jedi. Kukiełka zamykała oczy, piszczała"Niech Moc będzie z tobą", gdy naciskało się jej brzuch, machała fosforyzującym mieczykiem, a nawet robiła siusiu. I właśnie wtedy, w ciszy mąconej tylko kameralną muzyką kapeli "Luke Skywalker and Pretty Boys", dobiegającą z odtwarzacza, coś skrzypnęło. Najpierw nieśmiało, a potem całkiem śmiało. Umieszczona w dole złotych drzwi, złota klapa z wygrawerowanym kursywą napisem "Bill Gate", uchyliła się i zaczęła przez nią wciskać się substancja, przywodząca na myśl dzieciństwo. Dzieciństwo i wszystkie s u b s t a n c j e, jakimi karmiła nas kiedyś babcia. Z cichym "klups" , "chlip" i "ciap-ciap" obrzydliwa, landrynkowo różowa breja wlewała się do sali. Rozlewała się z wolna, lecz stanowczo, zatapiając stopy plast-metalowych zbroi, nawilżacze powietrza w kształcie Gungan i Huttów, oraz nóżki zabytkowych mebli w stylu wczesnej Ikei. Różowe gluty podpełzły pod stopnie tronu, pochłonęły trzy najniższe i zatrzymały się, straciwszy widać inwencję. Zaniepokojona rozlegającym się od dłuższego czasu ciamkaniem, królowa Leia podniosła wzrok znad czasopisma i ujrzała zalaną salę tronową. A wtedy wykonała to, co powinna zrobić każda szanująca się dama w niebezpieczeństwie. Wrzasnęła. Długo, głośno i piskliwie. Według wszelkich prawideł etykiety dla wyższych sfer. Królewski krzyk odbił się echem od neo-neono-gotyckiego sklepienia, odnalazł odpowiednie otwory wentylacyjne i podążył: a/ na strychy, gdzie wystraszył kablożerne mynocki, zażywające właśnie sjesty na belkach b/ do piwnic wypełnionych zamrożonymi imperiałami, czyli żołnierzami Imperium "którzy-mogą-się-jeszcze-przydać" c/ innych komnat, siejąc przerażenie i powodując między innymi, że nadworny Tkacz Iluzji przytrzasnął sobie palce krosnami.

Odwaliwszy obowiązek, Jej Wysokość Królowa Leia zwróciła się już spokojnie, acz stanowczo do dziecięcia:

- To twoja sprawka?

- Nein, mutti - popisało się dziecię znajomością koreliańskiego, po czym nonszalancko zadłubało w nosie.

- Sprzątaczka... - rzuciła królowa do interkomu. - Usunąć TO.

- Wasza Królewska Mość... - odezwał się Kserograf. - To mogłoby się okazać fatalnym błędem z punktu widzenia dyplomacji i rzucić cień na naszą politykę zagraniczną.

- Jak to?

- A jeśli to jest, z przeproszeniem, ambasador niehumanoidalnej rasy?

Leja spojrzała z powątpiewaniem na różową breję, puszczającą bąbelki.

- Bez zapowiedzi? Bez obstawy? Bez smokinga- stopniowo podnosiła głos. - A gdzie toto ma kwiaty, albo chociaż Wielki Krzyż Odrodzenia Galaktyki!

- Więc co to jest- bąknął niepewnie graf.

- Blob...- przedstawiła się masa, wypuszczając gigantyczny pęcherz.

Próby usunięcia masy skończyły się na niczym, gdyż wykazywała zadziwiającą ruchliwość, spełzając ze wszelkich szufelek. Ignorowanie jej przychodziło z trudem, jako że odżywiała się wybiórczo materią włókienniczą.

W ten sposób wśród mieszkańców Królewskiego Pałacu zapanowała moda na mini spódniczki i krótkie (bardzo krótkie) szorty, a pewien minister niskiego wzrostu posunął się nawet dalej.

-Nie ma co - powiedziała wreszcie królowa Leia, straciwszy ostatecznie cierpliwość. - Czas wezwać profesjonalistów.

- Kogo Jej Wysokość ma na myśli- spytał markotnie Kserograf, przygnębiony wizytami dziennikarzy z "Trybuny VOODOO", przedstawicieli Koła Miłośników Hodowli Pleśni oraz Świadków Jehowy.

- Oczywiście załogę Dżi !

Załoga Dżi przybyła w komplecie i okazało się, że reklamówki holowizyjne niewiele przesadzały. Dowódca Mark był akuratnie przystojny, z dyskretnym makijażem i manicurem. Księżniczka urocza i (jak wszyscy w załodze) ćwierćazjatycka. Kijop wydawał z siebie odgłosy właściwe wypruwanym zamkom błyskawicznym, a Mały wpatrywał się w zalegające zwały różowości z gastronomicznym błyskiem w oku. Tylko Jason trzymał się wstydliwie z boku, z miną wyrażającą dość wyraźnie myśl: "Co ja tu właściwie robię? Powinienem właśnie płynąć na Argo po to pieprzone złote runo."

Ledwie królowa Leja rzuciła na niego okiem, krzyknęła głośno, a dramatycznie:

- Han!

Jason spłoszył się niebotycznie. Leja ruszyła ku niemu galopem, unosząc spódnicę i rozpryskując bloba .

- Gdzieś ty się szwendał! Pięć lat mija, jak wyszedłeś "tylko do garażu"!

- To nie ja! – wrzasnął rozpaczliwie Jason, rzucając się do ucieczki i tracąc w blobie część spodni. - To znaczy, ja to nie on!

Leja nie rezygnowała, goniąc go zapamiętale wokół sali tronowej, a wierny Kserograf liczył okrążenia na podręcznym kalkulatorze.

Różowa galareta tymczasem z apetytem pożerała kolejne części garderoby zawodników. Wygrała królowa. O ćwierć metra i pół biustonosza. Głośno protestujący Jason został pojmany i poddany oględzinom. Leja zmierzyła go wzrokiem od stóp do głów i z powrotem, zatrzymując się dłużej w partiach środkowych. W końcu stwierdziła z rozczarowaniem :

- Faktycznie, to nie on.

Załoga Dżi uznała, że nic tu po niej. Transformowała gremialnie w ognistego "Fenixa" formatu A-5 i wyleciała za okno.

Sprawa różowej mazi, rozprzestrzeniającej się w pałacu, wydawała się nierozwiązywalna. Przez ubabraną salę tronową przewijały się tabuny rozmaitych pseudo, pół, i ćwierćspecjalistów od nietypowych historii.

Deratyzatorów i terminatorów, agentów FBI i Commercial Union, wróżów i stróżów (także nocnych), wilkołaków i kotołaków, barbarzyńców w tunikach i dżinnów w tonikach, rycerzy Jedi, Yeti i zakonu Najświętszej Marii Panny, oraz jeden ubogi pastuszek incognito.

Ostatni gość przy swych poprzednikach wyglądał całkiem zwyczajnie, choć przy bliższych oględzinach okazało się, że jego garnitur uszyty jest z tkaniny azbestowej, a nietypowe "lennonki" są w rzeczywistości goglami spawalniczymi. Na pytanie Jej Wysokości Królowej Galaktyki Odkrańcadokrańca , brzmiące"Co masz do zaoferowania" gość wyciągnął zza pazuchy czarno oksydowany karabin laserowy! Perfekcyjnym, sprężystym ruchem prawdziwej eks-rebeliantki, Leja padła plackiem obok tronu, krzycząc:

- Zamach !

Na nią zwaliło się ochoczo dwóch goryli, osłaniając ją własnymi ciałami. Kserograf przykucnął za tronem, wyglądając jednym okiem, a z jego podręcznego kalkulatora ze złowrogim szczęknięciem wysunęło się piętnastocalowe ostrze.

- Spoko...bez nerw - rzekł pobłażliwie posiadacz karabinu. – Jestem Jot Em Jarre, najlepszy w tej zafajdanej galaktyce mistrzu od gry na laserze. Kumacie? To jak, zasuwać?

Szturchnięci goryle podnieśli się i pozbierali z posadzki królową.

Leia wypluła kłak gorylej sierści i nerwowo poprawiła włosy.

- To znaczy...czego chcesz?

- Dać czadu - wyjaśnił cierpliwie Jot Em. - Znaczy się posunąć koncerta.

- Ale dlaczego?

Jot Em zdenerwował się.

- Dobra, dobra... jak nie masz szmalu, to mogę polaserzyć za fri. Ja jestem Żar! Mistrzu w laser-hard-rapie. Wiesz, co o mnie dają na holo- Walnął się w piersi kułakiem. - Że jestem współczesny Orfeusz i hipnotyzuję masy!

-Takie jak ta, też- spytała Leja sceptycznie, ale Jot Em Jarre już jej nie słuchał. Wpadłszy w przyspieszony trans muzyczny, włączył swój instrument i dłońmi w azbestowych rękawiczkach zaczął szarpać za świetlną strunę. Lawina monumentalnych dźwięków wypełniła pałac. Mynocki na strychu rytmicznie chrupały kable, a pająki zasuwały jak szatany, tkając pajęczyny w kształcie pięciolinii i garnirując je muchami. Nawet obojętny na muzykę Kserograf rytmicznie poruszał palcami u nóg. Jarre grał żarliwie, wkładając w to całą swą azbestową duszę. Tymczasem substancja zaczęła się burzyć, pienić, następnie zbijać w grudy i wymachiwać do taktu nibynóżkami. Do pokrzykiwań muzyka"ye!ye" dołączyło się "bob-boba-loola..." masy. Po czym, tak jak zapowiedział Jot Em, zahipnotyzowana masa popełzła do pałacowej kuchni, poporcjowała się i wlazła do wszystkich dostępnych naczyń.

Zwycięstwo nad blobem czczono długo i radośnie podczas wielkiej uczty, na której grał nie tylko bohaterski Jot Em Jarre, ale także Luke Skywalker (and Pretty Boys). Miłej niespodzianki dostarczyło nagłe pojawienie się zaginionego Hana Solo, który wreszcie zdołał sforsować zatrzaśnięte drzwi garażu. Menu uczty stanowił: kisiel z rodzynkami, kisiel z bitą śmietaną, kisiel z jagodami, z bananem i mandarynką, kremem cytrynowym, anchovies i serem gouda, oraz konfiturą z dzikiej róży (co stanowiło clou programu). Goście wychodzili objedzeni po same uszy, tylko odbijało się im nieco dziwnie:

"Bob-boba-loola..."


End file.
